From Pen To Paper
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is my first Star Trek Voyager fic so please be nice and read and review.


This is my very first Star Trek Voyager fic, but I'm totally obssessed with Voyager so here's my first fic for it.  
----------------------------------------------  
STAR TREK VOYAGER  
  
From Pen To Paper  
  
Chapter 1-True Feelings  
  
The day on Voyager had been a quiet one. The Janeway decided to allow the crew some rest and relaxation. Tom had taken this oppotunity to invite everyone to experience a new holodeck programme he had been working on, an old fashion leisure park.  
"Now this is what I call relaxation." Tom said, looking over his sunglasses at B'Elanna and Harry who were both resting in the sun chairs taning themselves.  
They were sitting next to a large swimming pool where other crew members were enjoying a soothing swim, Neelix being no exception. Others were doing the same as Tom, B'Elanna and Harry and others were doing over activities.  
"For Tom, I have to agree with you." Harry said, staring at the look of shock on Tom's face.  
"For once?!" Tom yelled.  
At this point, B'Elanna burst out laughing, nearly spilling her drink and was quickly followed by Harry.  
"That does it Harry!" Tom yelled, leaping up off his chair.  
Harry shreeked and ran off towards the pool with Tom following.  
"Run Harry run!" B'Elanna yelled, running after the two men.  
Meanwhile, on the tennis courts, Naomi, Icheb, Kysha, Joshua, Crystal and Matthew played a friendly game of tennis.  
*Note-Kysha, Joshua, Crystal and Matthew are 4 new children born on Voyager*  
After the children stopped for a rest, they noticed Janeway and Chakotay talking together.  
"Have any of you noticed how much time they spend together?" Naomi asked.  
"They are friends Naomi." Icheb said.  
"No Icheb, it's more than that." Matthew said, trying to control his giggling. "They really like each other."  
"Of course they do, they're friends." Icheb said.  
"Icheb, your missing the point." Kysha said.  
"I wonder if they'll ever get together." Crystal said.  
At this comment, Matthew turned, but quickly turned back, his face blushing slightly. Unknown to anyone, he secretly had special feelings for her but hid them like anyone would.  
"Hey, do you think there's anyway we could get them together?" Joshua asked.  
This comment made the girls giggle loudly and attract Seven's attention who was watching the kids with the Doctor. Seven walked over to the giggling children.  
"What is so funny?" Seven asked, catching the children off guard.  
"Um, nothing." Naomi replied quickly.  
"Yep, just talking about stuff." Crystal added.  
Seven looked at the children and raised her eyebrow, a clear sign that she could see right through them even though she wasn't sure what the subject of discussion was about. The kids then ran off towards the pool before Seven could get anymore information out of them. The Doctor then walked next to Seven and watched the children.  
"Kids these days." The Doctor said, taking a sip from his tropical drink.  
At the pool meanwhile, Harry was having his own problems. He was being chased by Tom who had a pile of water bombs and was chucking them at the young ensign. B'Elanna remained on the pool side, laughing loudly at Tom and Harry's behavour.  
"Hey, watch it!" Neelix yelled at Tom and a water bomb landed next to him.  
Neelix then proceeded to chuck the water bomb back at Tom who only just missed it, this however had given Harry plently of time to sneek behind Tom and push him straight in the pool. Everyone in and around the pool were in hysterics as Tom emerged from the water.  
"I'm so gonna get you for that Harry!" Tom yelled.  
Harry was too busy laughing to notice B'Elanna tiptoe behind him and push him in the pool too. This time, it was Tom's turn to laugh. From the other end of the pool, Tuvok watched in his usual un-emotional mood. Through it all, Janeway and Chakotay watched contently.  
"I guess Tom and Harry will never learn." Janeway said.  
Chakotay smerked as B'Elanna tried to help Tom and Harry out of the pool, only to get dragged in the water too.  
"No, I guess not." Chakotay said.  
Chakotay turned and realised Janeway was looking directly at him. In that instant, he knew what she was thinking. He understood because he felt the same way about her, he had done since the day they had first met. It was in that moment that they both realised that they loved each other.  
------------------------------------------  
I hope that was ok for the first part. 


End file.
